The Love Letter
by Agatha-Pagatha
Summary: The entire class is given a project to do they have to write a love letter! First kisses, evil plans, and many disruptions... KyoxTohru Lots of ShigurexAya included...
1. Chapter 1

The Love Letter

KyoxTohru

K+

Summery: The entire class is given a project to do- they have to write a love letter!! KyoxTohru

'Okey class, you have one week to come up with a romantic love letter written from the heart' some girls giggled in the background ' everyone will read theirs out to the class' more giggles, and a few grunts from the guys, 'and it WILL be completed on time!'

Ding Ding Ding- Class was over.

'Kyo-kun, do you want to walk home together?' Tohru said, running to catch up with Kyo.

'Sure'

'Ah, wow, a love letter, I wouldn't know where to start when writing one, but it sounds like fun though, don't you think?'

'Mhhh' grunted Kyo

'Ah… is something wrong Kyo-kun?' Tohru stared at him for an answer.

'Not really'

'Okey' Tohru could tell he didn't want to talk, so they walked home in silence'

The day before the letter was due; Tohru was sitting in the lounge trying to finish her poem. 'Ah, what rhymes with potato?'

'Duno' sighed Kyo.

Something was defiantly wrong with Kyo, he had been acting odd all week, moping around –more than usual- and wasn't fighting with Yuki nearly as much, and even Yuki was starting to wonder.

The next day, they all arrived at school, the girls where running around showing each other their letters, hinting at who they where written to, the guys where acting super-manly before they exposed their feminine sides, and Kyo was sitting there staring blankly at the wall.

'Alright, who wants to go first?

Eight hands shot up. Eight of the 10 girls in the class's hands where up, none of the boys. The only female hands that weren't up where Arisa and Tohru's.

'Okey lets have Hana-chan' which was followed by soft gasps from the audience. _What kind of love letter would __she__ write? _Was the though on most of the audiences minds.

She began:

Dear…………..

You burn a cold isolation into me.

With a heavenly grin you dig into my soul.

No longer with the warmth of a dead sky.

I continue through this world painted black.

Thoughts of the past pierce as an infected needle.

Not drawing blood.

But squeezing into me the love of a man so pure.

As if it would ever end I stare.

I suck in dusty air and exhale tar.

These are the shackles of my love.

Saki Hanajima

Silence

Three people started clapping, and then the rest slowly joined in.

'Well that was, different, thank you, you can sit down.' said the unnerved teacher.

'Next let's have,' seven hands shot up 'um lets see, how about, Shima-kun.'

'Yay yay yay, okey ill start' she was beaming rays of happiness.

She began:

Dear………….

You are so special to me. I love you so much! I am like a rose, and you are the water that feeds me, and makes me happy and beautiful. You are so amazing that I just like to look ate you all the time! Without you life seems meaning-less, like a blunt pencil.

I hope that you love me to, my little plum

Shima-kun.

'That was um, original Shima-kun. Thank you please sit down.' Two of her best friends applauded wildly.

'We will have a guy now, Takato-kun, your next'

'Ah, do I have to!?' Takato-kun moaned

'No'

'Really?'

'Of course you have to!! Get up here!'

"Ahh, okey okey'

He began:

Dear……………..

I really really like you. You are awesome. You have nice eyes. When you laugh its nice. I like that top you wear that looks like it's too small for you. You are pretty.

From me

'That was awful! Go back to your seat!' she paused 'Kyo-kun! Come up here, and please do better than that!'

'Okey,' _here it goes. _He sighed.

He began:

To my Dearest………….

You are my best friend, the one I cherish. When I look at you the clouds clear, any storm is sent away. When you smile, it switches on a light inside me. I feel warmth I've never felt before. I think you get me, more than any one else does. I don't even know how, but you do.

You know me and I know you. Just being around you is enough. I don't need you to be friendly or helpful or responsible, because I love you. Not the person you think you should be, but you, for who you are now. If you change it won't matter because ill change with you. Ill always be with you, even if you don't want me, I don't think anything could stop me from loving you. From the moment I met you I've known that I never want to leave you.

I think I have found someone that I love more than anyone in the world .At first that scared me because I could forced to leave at any moment, but now I see that none of it matters as long as I'm with you now. I will cherish every moment I have with you so that if I leave, although it would break my heart, I will be grateful for the time and memories we have shared.

My love for you will not falter and change like the seasons and the elements around us. It is eternal.

Pain and heartbreak comes but we both have had our share and survived, I get my strength from you, I would never say anything to you about my love, the idea of you rejecting me is too painful to think of.

Forever your hidden lover

Kyo

His eyes refused to look up from the ground, he merely walk to his seat and sat down, facing the desk.

'Wow, that was very good Kyo-kun, everyone, that's what a real love letter should sound like' Kyo was still to afraid to up, let alone to look at Tohru, who was incidentally looking straight at him, holding back multiple tears.

'Can I please go next' Tohru stood up. She walked to the front –still holding back tears and hoping the ones currently situated in her eyes wouldn't fall.

She began:

My darling……….

I don't have a way with words like some, but;

If I was a bird, you'd be my wind.

If I was a fish, you'd be my water.

If I was alone hungry and cold, all I would want is you.

You are all the company I need.

You can satisfy and hunger I have.

One smile from you sends heat waves through my body.

Looking back now, the day I met you, was the most important day of my life.

I love you. I really love you. I just love you!

Love Tohru

Tohru burst into tears and ran out the classroom door. She didn't stop running until she got right to the roof of the school building.

'Oh dear, shouldn't someone go after her?' said the teacher, so obviously implying that SHE didn't want to be that someone.

Hana-chan and Uo-chan stood up.

'No, ill go' Said kyo standing up. The two sat down again. Kyo walked calmly to the door, still not looking at the rest of the class, then –when out of sight- started running to the roof. As he left the room it exploded with bursts walking.

'Tohru' He said as he arrived at the roof.

'Kyo? How did you know I would be here? What are….' She was cut off by him.

'Are you okey? What's wrong?'

…To Be Continued…

So what did you think? Review and tell me if you want a second chapter or not. Thank you for reading. xxx


	2. Chapter 2

The Love Letter 

Ah, you guys reviewing and wanting a new chapter scared me! Wasn't expecting it- it was awsum! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous one.

'Tohru' He said as he arrived at the roof.

'Kyo? How did you know I would be here? What are….' She was cut off by him.

'Are you okey? What's wrong?'

xxxxx

Chapter 2

'Ahh, ya ya ya, y-o-u k-n-o-w w-h-e-n I, ah…' Tohru trailed on not knowing how to finish the sentence. She was sitting against a brick wall on top of the school building.

'It, ' Kyo paused, ' was for you, my letter…' Kyo stared at the ground, not wanting to look up, the fear of rejection seeping into him.

These quick thoughts where followed by a loud outbreak of tears from Tohru. Kyo looked up at her not knowing what to do.

'M.i.n.e w,w,w.a.s f.o.r y.o.u t.o…' Sobbed Tohru.

A short moment went by with the two staring directly into each others eyes, before Kyo sat down beside her leaning her head on his.

Tohru could tell Kyo was uptight with how close they where, but after a couple minutes he relaxed and they snuggled up to each other- Kyo wiping the last remnants of tears from Tohrus eyes, said softly ' We should go back to class soon'

'Mmmh' sighed Tohru not wanting to leave.

They walked into class together with the rest of the student who had just come back from break. Tohru wore her usual happy expression and kyo his usual gloomy one. Only one thing was different- they where HOLDING HANDS!

Everyone was staring. Tohru could feel Kyo hold tighter, and tense up his muscles so she ran over to Hana-chan and Uo-chan who where by the window, dragging Kyo along with her.

'Hana-chan and Uo-chan! We're back!' she paused 'how was the rest of class?'

'It was fine' said Hana-chan.

'Where did you guys go to?' said Uo-chan.

'Ah, uh, we, ah, went, uh.. .' Tohru was blushing bright red.

In the background girls where screeching 'Are they going out now!!!?' 'What happened?' 'Ah, Kyo my love!! Why her!! I'm perfect for you!'

Tohru was interrupted by Yuki 'Hello' he greeted the group warmly. Just then the teacher called 'Everyone to your seats now, breaks over!'

_Ah saved! But what did happen?_ She wondered. She and Kyo had let go of each others hands, as the group split up to go back to their seats. _We kind of admitted we loved each other, but now what?_

The lesson droned on until finally the end of day bell rang.

The three walked home together as usual, except for Tohru and Kyo holding hands… Yuki didn't really know what to think, he decided to just continue as usual.

That night Tohru decided to join Kyo up on the roof (who was sulking from a heated quarrel against Yuki)

'Ah, Kyo-kun...'

'Mmm'

'Ah, are you, ah, okey?'

'Ya'

_This conversation was going nowhere _thought Tohru. They sat in silence for a while until Kyo put his hand onto Tohrus hand, holding tight. Tohru held his hand back. They sat like that for another while.

Eventually they where curled up together, careful not to touch chests. Tohru put her head on Kyo's chest.

'Kyo-kun, I really do love you..' whispered Tohru, so softly that she was unsure of whether Kyo heard her.

'I love you to Tohru, so much' whispered Kyo back. The he slowly leaned in and kissed her on her lips. Tohru went bright shade of red as Shigure had just popped up to see if they where up there!

'Ah! Kyo-kun! What are you doing to poor Tohru?!' with an evil gasp/grin on his face.

…To Be Continued…

Ah the second chapter is now up. Yippee! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review. tanx :P


	3. Chapter 3

The Love Letter 

Hehe, yes I know I'm mean making Shigure interrupt. It's just so LIKE him!! I couldn't help myself… Enjoy!

Chapter 3

'Ooh how perverted Kyo-kun!!' Shigure shouted 'what are you doing to my precious rose?!' He stopped. With a serious look on his face he said 'Kyo, you…' he paused 'are growing into a pervert!' He then started chuckling.

'I am not!, You are the pervert Shigure!!' His actions where futile, Shigure had already turned to Tohru:

'Sweet Tohru, I will save you from this perverted person!' Just as he grabbed Tohrus hand to skip away with her singing 'I MUST call Aya-san!! He will be so happy!!'

Kyo kicked him right off the roof!

Tohru, who was standing like a statue the entire time, jumped up screaming 'Ahh!! Kyo-kun!! Shigure-san!! Ahh Shigure-kun are you okey?!' She was running around in circles on the roof. 'Ah aha ah!'

When Kyo had calmed her down they heard a faint 'Im-still-alive-i-think…'

The two went inside.

'What was all that NOISE about, you three are VERY loud!' said Yuki, who had been in the bath the whole time.

'Sorry Yuki-kun' Said Tohru, she then walked upstairs to have her bath.

Just then Shigure walked in the door.

'Ah, that was mean Kyo-kun' He grumbled, he then walked directly to…the PHONE!

'What are you doing Shigure?!' Shouted Kyo

'Ah, Kyo you hurt me, I am calling Hanatori'

'Mmf fine' Just as he was walking away he heard;

' Aya-san! Ooh guess what I just saw!! Ohh Kyo-kuns a pervert! Ahahaha! Poor Tohru… Ahahaha' Kyo ran back and snatched the phone away slamming it down on the receiver.

'What the hell! Damn you Shigure!'

He tried to go upstairs, but he saw Shigure pick up the phone again 'Put it down Shigure!!' He yelled

'Ah, Kyo-kun, I must call Hanatori still'

'FINE! But no one else! I'm watching you!' He stood there making sure he dialed Hanatori's number.

' Hi Hanatori!, I need you to come over…yes me…Kyo-kun…okey thank you…wait!...KYO-KUNS A PERVERT!!' Kyo ripped the phone away slamming it down again breaking the table it was on.

'Why must everyone destroy my house?' Sobbed Shigure.

Yuki poked his head out from the lounge room where he was sitting

'You two are very noisy tonight, please SHUT UP!

Yuki's -quiet night- turned into a night which stared with a QUIET meal, then a QUIET cup of tea, then a NOISY bath and now more noise to finish the almost perfect evening off.

He wasn't happy about this. He showed his dissatisfaction through…Aggression?...

Poor kyo didn't know what hit him and after 5 min Hanatori was needed even more. Kyo, who was bleeding from many places, just went up to his room and sulked. Yuki sat down again feeling quite happy with himself. Shigure was already drinking tea wishing he could be on the phone with Aya.

Tohru came down having finished her bath, she noticed Kyo was missing.

'Sorry, where's kyo-kun?'

'He's upstairs sulking' said Yuki

'Okey thank you'

Tohru made her way upstairs again, she knew Kyo probably didn't want to be disturbed but she had heard the fight while in the bath and thought he might be hurt.

She knocked on the door, 'Ah Kyo-kun are you okey? Can I come in?'

'Ya, sure' He said

She walked in and saw him sitting at his desk.

'Ah, kyo-kun you're bleeding!' She gasped seeing the blood dripping from Kyo's head. 'Ill be right back!'

'Ah its fine Tohru!' Kyo shouted after her.

Tohru ran down stairs for the first aid kit, she went back upstairs, attended to Kyo's wounds then went back down stairs to put the kit away.

She stopped at the lounge door as she was walking back to Kyo's room. She opened the door and went inside.

'Yuki-kun' he turned around to face her,

'Yes Tohru'

'Ah, Yuki-kun, ah...nevermind…'

'What Tohru-kun, its okey you can tell me'

'Please Yuki-kun, please don't, please don't hurt Kyo-kun so much again!' Shigure stopped reading, Yuki froze. Tohru was staring hard at the ground. 'You two always fight, but you really hurt him, please don't again!'

Yuki was speechless; it was very unlike Tohru to raise her voice.

'Uh okey' he said.

'Thank you' she kept her head down and walked back to her room.

Just then the faint sound of trumpets could be heard…then it became louder and louder until…someone was standing at the lounge door gleaming…Aya!

…To Be Continued…

So this chapter is up really quickly, I had some random free time. Hope you enjoy Please review and tell me what you think. Thanx!


	4. Chapter 4

The Love Letter

Wow, I am amazing! Chapter 3 was up really fast…:) Ah sorry about the misspelling of Hatori in last chapter…lol, I have stupid days and apparently those are they days I choose to write stories! Enjoy this new chapter!

Chapter 4

Kyo heard Tohru go into her room. He wondered if something was wrong, _na, she was probably just tired, it had been a LONG day,_ _Damn that Shigure he is such a perverted old man!_

He decided to check on her anyway. He got up from his desk to walk to her room and was suddenly reminded of the beating he had gotten from Yuki earlier. Yuki really went all out. His head, back, leg, face, actually it would be quicker to name what DIDN'T hurt.

He walked up to her door and knocked lightly.

'Tohru? Can I come in?'

Silence

'Tohru?'

Silence

'Are you in there?'

'Mmm, kyo-kun, you can come in'

Kyo slowly opened the door. He walked inside. Tohru was sitting on her bed in her pink summer nightie studying.

'Ah, hi' He said, realizing there wasn't an ACTUAL reason for him being there.

He sat down on the bed next to her.

'What you studying?'

'I'm just going over the notes on the French revolution for tomorrows test.'

'Ah! That's what I forgot to do! I knew I forgot something!' The idiot kyo-who usually did his homework and studied, had totally forgotten about the test. It might have been the odd events of the day.

'Here we can study together if you want' said Tohru, she lent over to grab some notes and hand them to kyo, but she bent to far and fell over onto kyo!

-Poof-

Kyo was a cat.

'Ahh ahhh I'm so sorry!! I'm so clumsy!' Tohru was bright red.

'Its okey, its fine' said kyo

They both got up to pick the notes, that had fallen, up off the floor. Tohru got back on the bed and kyo started gathering his clothes to leave the room when…

-Poof-

Kyo was a naked boy.

'Ahhh, sorry sorry…' said Tohru looking away.

Kyo started getting dressed; he was really getting irritated with the situations the curse kept putting him in.

Meanwhile downstairs:

The faint sound of trumpets could be heard…then it became louder and louder until…someone was standing at the lounge door gleaming…Aya!

Shinny sparkles surrounded his body with twinkling stars shining.

'Greetings! I have come to save poor Toru-kun from the evil perverted Kyo-kun!' He then saw Yuki 'My dear brother…How could you! You should be protecting young Tohru-kun!'

'What the hell is going on Shigure?!' Yelled Yuki, but he was too late.

'Aya-kun! Welcome! I didn't know you where going to come here?' Of course Shigure knew that after telling him what he did on the phone Aya would dash over.

'Shigure-san, its been a while…you haven't cheated on me…have you?...'

'I would never…you haven't found another…have you?...'

'You are the only one for me Shigure….'

'Good!' Shouted both of them, while giving each other a thumbs up.

'Shigure-kun, where is the pervert and poor Tohru-kun?' asked Aya

'They are upstairs'

'Alone!'

'Don't worry Aya-san; I'm sure they are behaving'

Unfortunately Aya had already begun a mad-dash upstairs to save Tohru.

He ran strait into Tohrus room without knocking; he stopped in amazement when he saw Tohru in a small pink nightie on her bed and Kyo in his boxers in the middle of her room!

'Kyo-kun! You PERVERT! What have you done to Tohru!!'

…To Be Continued…

So, that's Chapter 4, wow, they just keep coming! Please keep reviewing! It helps with the flowing of the creative juices. :) tanx!


	5. Chapter 5

The love Letter 

Hey, I have taken a while to update because…my brother…idiot…he finished the entire internet usage for the month, so I have to wait until next month to post this!! I'm sooo sorry to those who read this and wait for the next chapter (If there are any of those…)

Chapter 5

Ayame ran straight into Tohrus room without knocking; he stopped in amazement when he saw Tohru in a small pink nightie on her bed and Kyo in his boxers in the middle of her room!

'Kyo-kun! You PERVERT! What have you done to Tohru!!'

'Ahhhh!!! A-A-A Ayame-san!' Tohru went a deep shade of red, so red that if there was a competition between a tomato, a pool, of blood and a fire truck Tohru would have come a close second…fire trucks are very red…

Tohru didn't get a chance to explain what had happened because Kyo had taken a huge run-up (unseen by Ayame and Tohru) and had swung fist first into Aya. Aya flew back against the wall.

'Serves you right you perverted old man!!' Shouted Kyo.

Naturally Shigure and Yuki had rushed upstairs due to all the commotion made. They stood at the door to Tohrus room and saw Tohru on her bed- head in a pillow, Ayame lying next to the wall bleeding and kyo…not there. He had run back to his room after the attack.

An hour later they where all sitting in the lounge drinking tea. Tohru had just explained exactly what had happened.

'I'm very tired' spoke Tohru softly. 'I'm going to go to bed, goodnight everyone'

'I'm going to bed to, night' said Yuki. Just as they where getting up to leave Aya spoke.

'So where will I be sleeping tonight, Shigure? (Pause) I don't suppose we could (Pause) share a room…again (Pause) It's a long night'

'I'm afraid (Pause) there are children (Pause) in the house Aya'

Intimate moment shared

What Shigure didn't know was that the 'children' weren't so child-like any more. At that moment Tohru was thinking about how good Kyo looked in his boxers, Kyo was thinking about how good Tohru looked in her nightie and Yuki was thinking about how good he'd look in Tohrus nightie!

'Well he is NOT staying in my room' shouted Yuki. He proceeded up the stairs and locked his door.

Tohru continued walking to her room.

'I don't think staying with Kyo-kun would be a good idea' said Shigure.

'Mmm I agree'

In the end Ayame slept in the lounge on a spare mattress.

The next day when Tohru, Kyo and Yuki came home from school they arrived to Ayame still there and Shigure being chased around the house by his poor editor. Fortunately with all the ruckus Tohru and Kyo managed to sneak out for a walk to the shops.

They walked and talked until they arrived at the shops. They walked inside to the frozen foods section, still hand in hand. Unfortunately Kagura had also decided to go shopping that day…

…To Be Continued…

Ah, sorry I had very little inspiration for this chapter. I'm really sorry about the bad spelling of my stories! I can't help it, I have naturally atrocious spelling, I can admit it, just don't rub it in to much- my friends already point it out all the time ;( Hope you enjoyed it though! The next chapter will be more exciting, I promise.

P.S Happy New Year!!


	6. Chapter 6

The love Letter 

Hey, sorry, the previous chapter was a little short. Wow, 2008, its crazy!!

Chapter 6

Tohru and Kyo walked until they arrived at the shops. They walked inside to the frozen foods section, still hand in hand. Unfortunately Kagura had also decided to go shopping that day…

The minute Kagura saw Kyo she leapt joyously into the air towards him. But half way in mid-air she froze. Her gaze had caught the sight of him hand-in-hand with…TOHRU!!

'KYOOOO-KUUN!!' Kagura had turned a deep shade of red and a burst of steam blew from her nose. She ran 100m/hr towards Kyo with a closed fist. Kyo knew he was in for a beating so he pushed Tohru behind the next isle so she wouldn't get hurt.

-Kyo was right-

Kagura really didn't hold back, she was swinging punch after punch, and Kyo was just taking it as usual. After a whle they had attracted quite the crowd of fellow shoppers.

Tohru was watching from behind the isle, she didn't know what to do, but couldn't stand watching Kyo be hurt so she stepped out.

'Kagura, stop.' She said loudly.

Kagura paused to look up at Tohru she then looked down at kyo, who was covered in bruises and blood.

'KYOOOO-KUUN!! Who did this to you!!! You poor thing!!'

'It was you' mumbled Kyo

Tohru rushed over to Kyo, she helped him to his feet. Out of the blue Kagura grabbed Tohru pushing her against the cereal section; she threw a couple punches into Tohrus stomach and face but Tohru just stood there.

Kyo grabbed Kagura pulling her off Tohru.

'Now you have gone TOO FAR!' shouted Kyo 'Leave!'

Kagura looked at him shocked

'GO!' He shouted.

She got up and ran out the door.

'Tohru'

'It's fine let's go home' said Tohru

Both of them looked like they where hit by a car when they arrived back. Tohru tended to Kyos wounds, and began lunch. Kyo went up to the roof to sulk. _That damn Kagura, she ruins everything, she went way to far this time. _He leaned back with his arms behind his head, but quickly sat up again when a sharp pain came from the back of his head…where Kagura had tackled him to the ground.

A couple minutes after his tummy had began to rumble Tohru popped her head up with a tray of lunch.

'Hi Kyo-kun, I thought we could eat lunch together' She had regained her usual good mood. She handed him the tray filled with two plates of lunch and sat down.

'Thanks' Mumbled Kyo

They began to eat in silence.

Eventually Tohru couldn't take the silence. She started making small talk, talking about school and the up-coming Christmas. When they had finished their lunch they put their plates aside and lay down hand in hand.

Kyo started to hear something. _Smoooth smoooth smoooth?_

Kyo suddenly realized what it was! He sat up and turned to where they had climbed up onto the roof. Huddled there was Shigure and Aya. They had been, with evil grins, chanting 'Smooch Smooch Smooch'

Kyo had forgotten that Aya was STILL there!

'You rotten old perverts piss off!!' screamed Kyo

'Oh no Aya-san, looks like we've made him angry' said Shigure, in a startled tone.

'Seems so Shigure-san' said Aya

'Tea?' asked Shigure

'Ooh yes!' Exclaimed Aya

They skipped hand-in-hand to the kitchen together.

Tohru had no idea what had happened so she decided to continue the conversation normally.

'I wonder how long Ayame-san will be staying.'

'I wish he would just leave!' Shouted Kyo

'He doesn't seem to be getting on well with Souma-sans yet'

From the roof they saw a car arrive. It was Hatori's car.

'I thought Hatori-san would come around soon to fetch Ayame-san' said Tohru, she was quite proud of herself, she really was getting to know the workings of the Souma family.

They saw him walk up to the house, go inside, and come out 3 minutes and 24 seconds later with Aya. Tohru waved goodbye.

'I better go prepare supper' amazingly they had spent all of the afternoon on the roof.

'Ah, stay a bit longer' said Kyo softly.

'Sure' said Tohru, smiling.

A soft breeze gently blew Tohrus top up, which revealed two deep blue bruises on her stomach and ribs.

'Tohru! Are those from earlier?!' said Kyo

'Ah, I guess so, but its okey, they don't hurt'

'All bruises hurt, Tohru!'

'Ah, I guess it hurts a little, but not a lot, so its okey'

-Kyo paused-

'I'm...I…ah…I'm sorry about Kagura…I don't know what she wants from me…I can't control her…I'm sorry.' Kyo was looking down.

'I don't know why you are sorry kyo-kun; none of today was your fault'

'I couldn't protect you… from Kagura…I couldn't even protect you from a girl! What kind of man am I if I can't even protect the girl I love from another girl?!!'

Had she heard right?

Tohru blushed, a tear streamed from her left eye, she turned to Kyo, who was still looking down at the tiles beneath him. He looked up at her.

They began to lean in to each other…

…To Be Continued…

If you are wondering why the tear streamed from her 'left' eye and not her 'right' eye… then join the club…:)

Hehe I'm sorry that was an insanely cruel cliff hanger, but believe me the next chapter will be a continuation of that exact moment.

Me ranting on about a review I got:

Wow, okey i'd just like to say that, in my opinion, fanfiction is a wonderful idea because we can make up stories that we know wouldn't ACTUALY happen in the anime/manga. Basically we can change and create whatever we want because it's OUR story. And even if it slightly changes the personality of a character, it DOESN'T matter because (once again) in my opinion, fanfiction was made to be creative in any way we want, and not to have to abide by what the anime/manga characters _would have_ done.

Sorry for that little rant…and to set the record straight, I'm really not a stingy-review-getter, I don't mind if you speak your mind, just use some common sense. Ah I seem like an angry person…I'm not… Ah! Never mind!! Sorry ill stop writing now!!


	7. Chapter 7

The love Letter 

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I feel so special! (Even though it's not 'me' you're reviewing) If you where reviewing 'me' the reviews would say things more like – You are so talented, so beautiful, gorgeous…the list goes on… but most of the reviews would just say I LOVE YOU JENNY!!!- (my name)

Chapter 7

Tohru blushed, a tear streamed from her left eye, she turned to Kyo, who was still looking down at the tiles beneath him. He looked up at her

They began to lean in to each other…

The sun was setting and the air was cooling, the perfect environment for two teenagers to have their "first kiss".

They leaned closer…

20cm…

10cm…

5cm…

Bang!! Kyo went flying down the other side of the roof!!!

Tohru opened her eyes to see that Yuki was walking down the path to the house. He had a hand full of rocks…He had thought it would take him a couple tries to hit Kyos head, but it had only taken one.

_Again! Why do we always get interrupted! Next time I'm with Kyo-kun alone I'm just going to go for it! _Thought Tohru

Kyo (lying in the bushes at the side of the house) was equally as irritated, but didn't have the energy to get up, let alone fight the damn rat.

Once Tohru had sorted Kyos 'new' wounds out, she switched to "chore" mode; making supper, doing the dishes, serving tea, sorting the washing and cleaning the kitchen. By the time she had finished the house was spotless.

She sat down for a cup of tea before she went to bed. It was very late; Yuki, Kyo and Shigure had all gone to sleep already.

'Tohru?' asked Kyo

'Kyo-kun! Sorry! I didn't know you where behind me!' shouted Tohru, jumping in surprise.

'Why are you still up?' asked Kyo

'Ah, I was just cleaning the house, catching up on chores, I think I got a little bit carried away because when I looked next it was 2am…'

Kyo sat down next to her. With him next to her, in only his boxers, Tohru started to stare…

'You really shouldn't work so hard Tohru; you don't want to get sick.'

'Ah, that's… so…sweet…' Tohru wasn't really concentrating. She was to busy thinking about whether she should do what she had promised and just do it…kiss…him…

Oddly out of character for her, she ignored what kyo was saying and started moving closer, and closer, and closer, until she was inches away from his lips.

Kyo had no idea what was going on, but wasn't going to stop her to ask… :)

Just before their lips touched

Tohru paused…

Kyos stomach rumbled…

That's why he had come downstairs!!!

Tohru stopped and moved away.

'I'm sorry Kyo-kun, that's why you came down, would you like me to make you something?'

Kyo was ANGRY once AGAIN something had stopped them just before they kissed! _Damn Tohrus mothering side! _Thought Kyo.

_Ah damn it! Why did I stop! I can't help myself! If someone is hungry I NEED to feed them…its scary…I scare myself sometimes… _thought Tohru.

'Um no it's fine, you go to bed, you must be exhausted, ill just get some milk.'

'Ahh okey' _I am pretty tired… _

Tohru got up, said goodnight, and then walked slowly upstairs.

_Why why why why!!! 'I'm starting to think it will never happen!! This is cruel!! Just cruel!! _Tohru took ages to go to sleep because of all the thoughts in her head…thoughts of Kyo…in his boxers…no top on…

What Tohru and Kyo didn't know was Shigure had begun his fiendishly clever plan to:

Get Tohru and Kyo together in a room.

Alone.

For hours.

The plan was put into motion the next day. Unfortunately Shigure had recruited the MOST ANOYING PERSON EVER to help him in this endeavor. Ayame… :)

Next Morning

_Time to begin "Stage 1" of the plan _thought Shigure as he left his room.

'Tohruuu-kuuun, Kyoooo-kuuun' yelled Shigure in monotone.

'What!' yelled Kyo back.

'Yes Shigure-san, is there something you need?' replied Tohru.

'Would you two mind going over to _Aya-sans_ shop this morning to help out for a bit, apparently it's very busy over there.'

'No! Why can't the rat go!?' screamed Kyo

'He has school council things to do' replied Shigure.

'But its SATURDAY!'

'I know, they sure do work them hard at that school, in my days the head of school didn't have any _actual work_ to do.' Shigure was rubbing his chin remembering the "good old days" of his youth.

'That's because Aya was the President and if there _was_ work he just wouldn't do it!' Kyo suddenly lost all his energy, realizing the conversation wasn't going anywhere.

'I don't mind going Shigure-san, I love Ayame-sans shop, and it's so pretty!' Tohru was blushing with excitement.

'Fine, ill go.' said Kyo dismally.

They ate breakfast and left. When they had walked out of sight Shigure dived for the phone and excitedly called Aya to tell him "_Stage 1_" of the plan had gone as planned!

'Time for "_Stage 2_!"' shouted Shigure

'Okey great! I'll tell you how it goes!' Ayame was gleaming on the other side of the phone. 'Ill call you when its time for "_Stage 3_"!

'Great!' shouted Shigure happily

'Bye!'

'Bye Bye…wait!' Shigure paused

'What?'

'I miss you…'

'I miss you more!' Aya demanded

'No I miss YOU more!'

'No!! I MISS YOU MORE!'

'Okey fine…' Shigure gave in.

'Bye then'

'Bye'

'Bye'

'Hang up!'

'No you hang up first!'

'No YOU hang up first!!'

'No YOU ha…'

'Clank…beep beep beep' Yuki had slammed the phone down for Shigure.

'You to are such morons all the time!!' Yuki had heard the entire conversation, he couldn't care less about whatever the plan was with Kyo and Tohru, but he couldn't stand all the damn fluff coming from the two idiots!

Kyo and Tohru arrived at Aya's shop right on time, at exactly 11 o'clock.

They opened the door and walked inside to see…an empty shop…

'Helloo young ones! Welcome to my humble shop!!' Aya was standing with his legs apart, his hands on his hips, and was looking slightly to the left posing as a hero.

'Good morning Ayame-san' Tohru beamed a classic Tohru smile

'What the hell!! The shop is totally empty! Why did we come?!' Kyo was angry as usual.

'Well, I need help with…

…To Be Continued…

Haha, I used ellipsis dots so many times, Haha, sorry…Hehe… Wow I really did use them a lot!! Haha…

This was a long chapter; I'm going to work on making them this long.

Thank you for reading, tell me what you think. Much gratitude!


	8. Chapter 8

The love Letter 

Hey again, as you may have noticed I just love cliffhangers…I think its fun leaving you wanting more…its evil, but FUN! I know it is a TohruxKyo story, but I just love Ayame and Shigure, so I put them in when I can :)

Thanks so much for the reviews!

Chapter 8

'Good morning Ayame-san' Tohru beamed a classic Tohru smile as they walked into Ayame's shop.

'What the hell!! The shop is totally empty! Why did we come?!' Kyo was angry as usual.

'Well, I need help with…cleaning the storage room.'

'Oh you have a storage room?' Tohru hadn't noticed any other rooms the previous time she had been there.

'Yip! We do!' Ayame smirked. 'Just come with me!' Aya turned around and started skipping 'Come on children!'

'Coming!' Tohru grabbed Kyos hand and started walking after Aya, having to pull Kyo to get him to come along.

They had stopped at a door to the right of the changing rooms.

'Here we are!' Ayame smiled. 'Please will you clean the room behind this door'

They opened the door to find a room, about the same size of Tohrus bedroom, there where rolls of fabric, pin cushions, lines of thread, different fabric scraps, broken sewing machines, brooms, fallen over shelves, rubber ducks, broken glass, and many more odd things lying all over the place.

(It looked, oddly enough, like someone had gone into a perfectly clean store room, and purposely broken/thrown around the entire contents of the room, and then dumped some useless things into it to make it more cluttered)

'Wow! That's a mess! What hap…?' Tohru was interrupted by Aya

'Please clean that up thank you bye' Aya pushed them inside slamming the door shut behind them.

There was NO space to walk inside, Tohru got to work immediately.

'Kyo-kun, would you please fix the shelves first'

They worked and worked, when they had almost finished the floor was almost empty and there where 2 large black bags, one full of broken things and overall rubbish, the other filled with random useless objects that they didn't know what to do with.

Outside Ayame sat with a big grin on his face, it's about time he said to himself.

He picked up the phone.

'Shigure-san!' Aya shouted at the phone.

'Aya-san! How's it going? Have you commenced _Stage 3_ yet?'

'No I'm about to, wish me luck!'

'Good luckies!'

'Okey bye bye!'

Ayame walked to the small storage room door. He flung it open, threw down a small package and quickly slammed the door.

'Um, I thought you would get hungry, so there's some food' Ayame shouted from the other end of the door.

'Thank you!' shouted Tohru back.

He went back to the phone.

'_Stage 3_ is done, Hehe this is so fun!' Aya giggled

'_Stage 3_ of what?' Yuki had answered instead of Shigure!

'Um nothing… it's a new game I'm playing on my playstation…'

'Whatever is there anything you actually want?'

'Ya, um can I speak to Shigure-san... please?'

'Fine'

Yuki put the phone on the table and called Shigure.

Shigure and Ayame finished their conversation in hushed tones.

Tohru and Kyo sat in a clean corner together and ate their lunch. After eating, they finished cleaning up and headed to the door to leave.

'Wow, I'm so tired; I wonder how they made such a mess!!' Tohru said.

'Ah, I don't know, Ayame is capable of anything…' Kyos sentence drifted off. He was struggling to open the door.

'Need some help?' Tohru asked.

'No I'm fine, I think it's locked?' Kyo was confused. 'Ayame you idiot you locked us in here!'

Aya popped his head round the corner to look at the door. He smiled.

'Oh-my-it-seems-the-door-has-locked-let-me-look-for-the-keys…' Ayame stated in an oddly rehearsed fashion. 'Just-wait-in-there for-a-while…'

'Great! Now we are stuck in here.' Kyo said in a huff 'I was hoping to take a nap when we got home'

'I'm so tired; I think I'm going to take a nap right now, would you like to join me?' Tohru asked in a playful manner. She was getting sleepy, it was warm in the room and she had been working all morning.

They laid out some material and lay down next to each other. They soon fell asleep cuddled together.

Meanwhile Ayame was really getting excited. He grabbed the phone and summoned Shigure over.

When Shigure arrived he filled him in on how the plan was going.

'Its going great! I can see through the hole in the wall that they are cuddled up asleep' Ayame was beaming radiance.

'That's great! Really Ayame you are just beaming today.' Shigure had noticed that he was extra super duper sparkly today.

'Ah, it's just, this brings back so many memories, you know… of high school…' Ayame stared off into the distance.

_Shared Flashback_

'Alone in the school cleaning equipment closet…' Shigure joined him.

'The hot summers…'

'The risk of getting caught…' Shigure turned back to Aya with a glint in his eye.

'I miss those days…' Aya returned the glint.

'I…' Shigure was cut off.

'What the hell are you two doing?' Yuki shouted.

'Huh, when did you get here?' Shigure asked

'I followed you fool, I knew something was up.' Yuki was getting mad 'Where is Tohru-kun?'

'Yuki-kun! You came to see me! This is the first time! I'm so excited! '

'Shut up! That's not why I'm here! Where is Tohru-kun?!'

'Uh, ah, well she is very busy right now…'

'AHHHH!' Yuki stormed off to the back of the shop, seems he did care about Shigure and Ayame's plan after all.

He looked in all the changing rooms until the only place left to look was the storage room. He saw that it was locked and unlocked it then burst inside, only to see…Kyo and Tohru had woken up from their naps and where…

…To Be Continued…

I wonder what they are doing…hehe I already know…but you don't! Mwahahaha!

Sorry that this chapter was so delayed, but…damn no excuse…sorry… :)

At the moment im trying to decide whether im going to continue with this story so tell me if you want me to...Thanks!


End file.
